A variety of data entry techniques have been developed to enhance usability and to make computers more versatile throughout the evolution of the field of computer science. A typical computing environment, especially a computing environment incorporating graphical user interfaces for user interaction, may be optimized for accepting input from one or more discrete input devices. As an example, an individual may enter characters (i.e., text, numerals, and symbols) with a keyboard and control the position of a pointer image on a display screen with a pointing device, such as a mouse or trackball. Some computing environments even incorporate a pen-like stylus that may be utilized to enter characters and serve the general purpose of the pointing device.
Numerous software applications have been developed that permit an individual to form data files by entering characters with a keyboard or other input device. As utilized herein, the term character is intended to encompass a symbol or other figure that may be entered by the individual. Examples of characters include alphabetic characters from any of the Roman, Cyrillic, Arabic, Hebrew, or Greek alphabets, for example. Furthermore, a character may be a numeral, a punctuation mark, or one of the various symbols that are commonly utilized in written text, such as $, #, %, &, or @, for example. In addition, a character may be one of the various symbols utilized in Asian languages, such as the Chinese, Japanese, and Korean languages.
Although conventional character entry with a keyboard is generally considered to be a convenient and expedient process, numerous steps may be necessary to switch between various input modes. For example, an individual may wish to switch from a first input mode where a series of lowercase alphabetic characters are entered to a second input mode where a series of uppercase alphabetic characters are entered. One manner of switching from the first input mode to the second input mode involves activating and holding a “Shift” key while various character keys are activated in sequence. Following entry of the uppercase alphabetic characters, the individual releases the “Shift” key to return to the first input mode and enter lowercase alphabetic characters. Another manner of switching from the first input mode to the second input mode involves activating a “Caps Lock” key and subsequently activating the various character keys in sequence. Following entry of the uppercase alphabetic characters, the individual again activates the “Caps Lock” key to return to the first input mode and enter lowercase alphabetic characters. Accordingly, multiple steps are utilized to transition from the first input mode to the second input mode, and again return to the first input mode.
Another example of a situation where an individual may wish to switch from a first input mode to a second input mode relates to the use of a pointing device to move a pointer image on a display screen. One or more data files, such as a text document, digital photograph, spreadsheet, or Web page, for example, are commonly rendered on display screens. In order to modify the data files or move between data files that are rendered on the display screen, the pointing device is utilized to move and activate the pointer image. In general, the individual configures the pointing device to move the pointer image at the highest velocity that also permits the pointer image to be accurately placed in a desired location on the display screen. In some circumstances, however, the individual may wish to increase the velocity of the pointer image in order to move the pointer image a greater distance, or the individual may wish to decrease the velocity of the pointer image in order to move the pointer image with greater accuracy. Additionally, the individual may wish to utilize the pointing device to scroll the data file or move the pointer image from one display screen to another display screen when multiple display screens are utilized. Accordingly, situations may arise where the individual wishes to switch from a first input mode (i.e., wherein the pointer image moves at a first velocity) to a second input mode (i.e., wherein the pointer image moves at a second velocity, the data file scrolls, or the pointer image moves between display screens).